


Addicted

by LightLeadingMe



Series: Oil & Water [2]
Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 20:54:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightLeadingMe/pseuds/LightLeadingMe
Summary: No way was he falling for Dina.Right?





	Addicted

"Holy shit."

"What?"

"You- you're-"

"What?! What's going on down there?!"

Garrett looked up from between her legs, a fiery desire in his eyes. "You're shaved."

Dina rolled her eyes and collapsed back onto the bed. "You scared the crap out of me!" she exclaimed. "I thought I had contracted some horrible disease from you."

"Why would you contract a disease from me?"

"Who knows where you've been!'

" _Wow_."

He pulled away and began to scoot off the bed, when she wrapped her legs around his shoulders, halting him from going anywhere. "Wait," she said. "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."

"Damn right!" he scoffed at her. He caught another glimpse of her shaven mound and the desire for her was back. He placed his hands on her inner thighs and spread her legs further apart so he could get the full view of her. "Fuck, that's hot," he breathed.

"What are you waiting f-"

Garrett dove in, his mouth attacking her relentlessly. Dina's breath escaped her throat and she tried desperately to keep from screaming out. Garrett enjoyed taking the words from her mouth, but he _fucking loved_ when she cried out as he brought her pleasure. Dina knew it, so she refrained as best she could. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction.

But then his tongue began doing wicked things to her clit and his lips latched on tight and stars began to form before her eyes. Without warning, an intense orgasm ripped through her body. Her back arched, her legs tensed, and _damn it_ , she was screaming unholy things throughout the room.

Garrett smiled against her, she could feel it, but he didn't stop. She thought she was going to die. "Garrett!" she exclaimed. "Oh my-fffffuck!" Another orgasm went through her and she slammed her fists against the mattress while he hummed against her mound, catching all her juices in his mouth.

She moaned one final time, a pleasure filled grin crossing her face as he licked her clean. He raised himself back up to her, lying alongside her spent body. Dina opened her eyes and reached up, capturing his lips in a tantalizing kiss. She tasted herself on him and shivered in delight. 

Garrett knew the terms between Dina and her previous lovers. "No eye contact, no kissing, leave when the job is done" was how she explained it to him. That never worked between them though. The first thing they did was kiss. When they officially started hooking up, their maintained eye contact sometimes got them off faster. They also would go at it for hours. No one would sleep over, but it would be well into the morning before either of them left. 

Their lips parted slowly and she rubbed her nose against his as she stared deep into his eyes with what Garrett swore was adoration. A warm feeling filled his chest and he furrowed his brow. No way was he falling for Dina. 

_Right?_


End file.
